1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to canopy supports and more specifically it relates to a folding structure. The folding structure is a collapsible fully assembled framework that can be unfolded into an enclosure when needed and then folded up into a compact size for storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous canopy supports have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,656 to Carter is illustrative of such prior art. This patent shows a quick-erect collapsible shelter having four or more telescoping legs. The present invention uses pivoting members for collapsing the structure and not telescoping members. While this unit may be suitable for the particular purpose to which it addresses, it would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.